Reala Again
by The Magic Pickle Fairy
Summary: Elliot Edwards has been dreaming of his old enemy, Reala. Yet this time, Reala wants to bond with Elliot rather than scare him out of his Ideya. Reala claims this desire to bond is due to him becoming a grown up. Elliot is far from growing up, he hasn't even selected a major for college yet! Worse yet, his best friend has a crush on him, but he already has Claris.
1. Chapter 1: Realization Again

Reala Again

Chapter 1

The Magic Pickle Fairy

Elliot had found himself in a red and black checkered room with torches touching the perimeter. He sits on a throne in the middle of this room. It was ominous and kind of creepy. Elliot had thought he was exempt from nightmares ever since he defeated Wizeman five years ago. This seemed like one right now.

Elliot felt a push from his back and he fell. It wasn't a high fall. He was able to flip back and fall on his feet like a cat. He looked up to see who pushed him and it seemed to look like a friend of his, a friend who he often saw in his dreams. "Is this another one of your pranks? It isn't even April yet."

Elliot heard a laugh that was manic and rapid. Black lipstick made a curved smile, "you think I'm your purple little friend?"

Elliot laughed as well, it was a broken and awkward laugh, "of course, you must be NiGHTS. No other nightmare has been in my dreams in years."

"NiGHTS?" Blue eyes with thick eyeliner came into Elliot's view, "there is no NiGHTS."

Familiarity struck Elliot. This was the last nightmaren he defeated before defeating Wizeman. This one is only other first rank nightmaren according to NiGHTS. Ze isn't a nightmaren made from Elliot's fear; ze is a commander of nightmarens, right below Wizeman. But the name suddenly hit Elliot. "You're NiGHTS' rival, Reala."

"Oh, how very good." Reala tilted hir head to the side, "I'll be blunt, I'm not allowed to give you nightmares."

Elliot scratched his head. Elliot had thought that was what nightmaren did, give people nightmares in order to drain their Ideya. Of course, this nightmaren probably can't give him nightmares because he defeated Wizeman. Then what is ze doing here?

"I just want to know you. Your skills with flying are just impeccable. I didn't think you would defeat me."

"Then why didn't you try to talk to me sooner?"

"I wanted to wait until you were an adult."

There were sounds of a key turning; and the sound of someone throwing up.

"Guess you need to do adult things now. Toodaloo."

Elliot doodled in his notebook since the professor was on a tangent with one of his students about women's rights and whether they were relevant. What wasn't relevant was this subject to this class. Elliot drew a jester like creature holding a basketball. Elliot still played basketball, although he didn't play for his college's team. He plays intramural basketball. He had his rival, Tony, which unlike his previous rival, Robert, the kid who bullied him in high school, they were good friends.

"That about wraps up the class for today. For Thursday I want you to read chapter 10-14 of The Autobiography of Malcolm X."

Elliot was about to close his book when Tony walked over to Elliot and blocked his book from closing, "you know, I never seen you draw before. This is really good."

Elliot glanced at his notebook, "oh yeah, I saw this guy in a dream."

"That's a guy?"

"Technically not, but let's just call him one for now."

Both of the boys walked out of their classrooms. Tony bit his lip then asked, "you know, there's a new American Pie that came out, we should go see it."

Elliot shook his head, "nah, Claris' band is playing at Artemis tonight, and I need to go see her play."

"Ah, still with her? Mind if I tagged along?"

Elliot felt kind of offended about Tony's comment on whether or not they were still together. They've been together for four years, which was a long time for a nineteen year old. Although hanging out with Tony seemed fun to do while listening to Claris' music, "Sure" he said, "I think you'll like Claris and the Dreamers."

Thank the world for fake IDs. Elliot was nineteen and there was no way he could get into the bar for a beer without these fake IDs. Tony had the same thing.

Claris was there, setting up. Elliot sneaked a kiss on Claris' cheek, "hey, Claris, we need to talk about something, privately."

"Sure," Claris lead Elliot to a door which was at an alleyway, "is NiGHTS asking when we're had sex again?"

"No. Um. I may ask, who was the last nightmaren you defeated before meeting me and defeating Wizeman?"

Claris tapped her finger to her chin, "Well…"

"You don't remember."

Claris shook her head, "Actually, I didn't want to tell you when it happened. Before graduating High School, I formed a friendship with Jackle. Jackle is now working for the Nightopians."

"So I guess Nightmaren could contact Dreamers that defeated Wizeman. I was just wondering. Reala contacted me and complimented my flying skills. I bet Jackle never complimented you on that."

Claris stuck out her tongue in amusement, "I got to perform now. Don't think of this as a big deal. I think good things will follow."

"I hope so," said Elliot.

Elliot had a few drinks with Tony then they stumbled outside to a park. Tony found a bush, "I need to wiz, just give me a second."

Elliot sat on a bench and waited he began to talk to Tony who was doing his business, "nice night tonight."

Tony nodded, "yeah, very nice, kind of makes me want to kiss someone in the moonlight."

"Want to borrow my girlfriend?"

"Nah," Tony said has his zipped his pants, "I'd rather borrow her boyfriend."

Elliot suddenly blushed, "what?"

"Wait," Tony suddenly realized what he said, "not what I meant. I'm not gay."

"Dude, its fine to be gay. A drunken man's words are a sober man's thoughts."

"So you want your girlfriend to kiss other guys?"

"You want to kiss other guys?"

They both blushed. Tony took a deep breath as he came out of the bushes, "let's go to our dorms. We have classes tomorrow anyway."

"So see you in Memoirs class?" Elliot waved to Tony.

"See you in Memoirs class."

Elliot sat on the bench way after Tony left. Elliot wouldn't expect Tony's attraction to men. It didn't seem that obvious. At least now Elliot wouldn't feel that weird about his own personal attraction to men.


	2. Chapter 2: Support

Reala Again

Chapter 2

The Magic Pickle Fairy

Elliot dribbled the basketball across the court until he saw his team's net. It seemed like a whole bunch of people were blocking him. Only he saw room an open space for Tony. Looks like Tony will be taking the spotlight again for this game. He passed the ball the Tony and Tony threw the ball into the basket. The timer went to zero and the game was over. It wasn't a close game at all, but the Twin Seeds' team won again. Elliot wished the Division I team of his University won as often as his intramural team. Alas, that would never happen.

Elliot went into the locker room to put on a change of clothes. Elliot was happy that the University didn't require uniforms, he was sick of his blue collared shirt and green shorts. Elliot put on a comfortable t-shirt that says, "You Laugh because I'm Different, I Laugh because you're all the Same," on it and a pair of relaxed jeans. Elliot looked over at Tony who was putting on a Twin Seed Towers jersey and a pair of shorts. Elliot yelled over a comment, "It's getting cold Tony, put on some long pants."

Tony walked over to Elliot. Hopefully Tony wasn't offended by the comment. Tony took Elliot aside and murmured, "Hey Elliot, did you remember anything I said on Tuesday?"

"Is this about the gay thing?" Elliot asked, "Don't worry; I'm not weirded out by it. Just understand that I have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, I sort of wanted to come out to you soon, but not like that," Tony admitted to Elliot, "you're the first person I told, and I don't know much on what to do about it."

"Well, there's always the GSA," Elliot said.

"Oh, Gay Straight Alliance, yeah, I've heard of them. They dress as super heroes and hand out fliers for their events. They told me that the X-men comics could be compared to the gay right movement."

"Yeah, they seem like cool people that can give you support," Elliot smiled, "Of course, I have your back as well. Do you want me to go with you to their next meeting?"

"Well, let's figure out where and when they meet first," Tony said, "then I can tell you and we can meet there."

Elliot found himself in Stick Canyon. He didn't dream there in years since it's a dry deserty place with something being built. Elliot often found it represented the progress of his adulthood. Elliot walked around the place where he found a fully built building. Elliot never thought that this place would ever finish. At least, Elliot didn't feel like an adult yet, so why was this built? Was it built when he turned 18 last year? Elliot just didn't know.

Elliot felt a presence behind him. He looked around to see it was Reala. "I suppose you knew when to meet me again when this was built."

"Stick Canyon the REViVAl," Reala announced, "This takes a lot from your Ideya of Wisdom. It was still forming at the time of defeating Wizeman, since wisdom is not fully received until you get older."

"It seems as though I have the wisdom at this point," Elliot responded, "although I don't even know what I major in. I am far from grown up."

"The first rank nightmaren is the one who assigns the second and third rank nightmaren to the dreamers. The second rank nightmaren are the ones who come up with the nightmares. They often tell me about this, 'major,' thing with these college students. It's what school subjects a dreamer studies for the rest of their college life?"

"It also has to do with what kind of job a person wants," said Elliot, "It has to do a lot with a person's life. I first thought I wanted to get into architecture, but the math professors are jerks. I thought English would be a good one. Only that my classmates get into invalid arguments with the professor and it drives away from the books we read. At this point, I have no idea what to declare. I have a year to declare something or I will need to drop out."

"Why not drop out?" Reala asked.

"And flip burgers for the rest of my life? No way," Elliot exclaimed.

"So you may not know everything about your life, but look," Reala pointed to the building that was standing in the middle of the desert, "you're a grown up now with all the wisdom you need. You just need to use that wisdom to figure out your adult problems."

Elliot smiled. NiGHTS was also a good nightmaren for advice but Reala seemed more mature on Elliot's problems. Just then, Elliot wondered about Reala. Was ze still loyal to Wizeman? Reala has mentioned that that ze commanded second and third rank nightmaren to do things. This made Elliot curious about how the Nightmaren army even worked. Elliot also wondered what Reala was doing with him if ze wasn't doing any work. This was all confusing to Elliot. Claris said that this might be a good thing, but perhaps Reala was tricking Elliot for his Ideya. Perhaps ze's after the green one surrounding Elliot. "You're not after my Ideya, aren't you?"

Reala laughed again. It was rapid and kind of scary. "Oh, you're a sweet boy. No. If a dreamer has defeated Wizeman, they can't get any of their Ideya stolen or have nightmares." Reala tried to grab Elliot's green Ideya but it went right through hir yellow clawed hands, "Granted; only two dreamers alive have that privilege thanks to NiGHTS' current debacle. It's usually only one dreamer every fifity years. We're getting scared about the face the issue of having more dreamers defeat Wizeman because of NiGHTS. I have failed the first time to defend Wizeman, but I've been successful other times. I've learned quickly that I sometimes have to do the job myself. Although another Nightmaren rebelled and have been making things a lot harder."

"So is NiGHTS an annoyance to this Nightmare operation?" Elliot asked Reala. The whole experience with NiGHTS was the best thing to happen in Elliot's life. Elliot was never aware it gave the Nightmaren so much trouble.

"Don't worry about it; you and the girl are the only two that can't have nightmares right now. I doubt another two will slip by. Maybe in ten years or so, we'll mess up again. Or perhaps NiGHTS will give up hope and come back to us."

"I hope that doesn't happen." Elliot began to speak up, "Kids need hope to be able to accomplish their dreams. NiGHTS maybe failing often, but ze'll at least inspire these kids to do their best."

"NiGHTS does have that kind of impact," Reala just made hir comment, "whether it's traumatizing kids or inspiring them." Reala gave Elliot a pat on the head, "Well, good morning."

"What?"

The alarm beeped and Elliot woke up. Crap. Elliot has his Psychology class in an hour, that's something to look forward to for the day. Elliot rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. Elliot needed coffee with lots of cream and sugar. Elliot sure hoped that there was still hazelnut flavored coffee in dining area.

Elliot wanted to see Claris. He didn't want to go out on a date with her, but maybe go to Grinders and talk. Elliot sat at the dining area as he texted Claris with the proposition to get coffee. He drank the free coffee in his hand as he looked at the omelet that the cafeteria worker made for him. Cheese, onion, pepper with egg white. Elliot liked the yolks on eggs, but the cafeteria only had options of only whites or yolks. Cafeterias do disgustingly unhealthy stuff sometimes.

Elliot saw Tony bright and early, which wasn't common for Tony. He was already sitting, but talking to a girl with a blue blazer, grey fedora and purple hair. Elliot put his cell phone in his pocket, grabbed his omelet and coffee to sit with Tony.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Elliot asked Tony.

"Not at all," said that girl, "you must be Elliot, I'm Madison! I think we met before at Grinders."

Tony emphasized on who Madison was, "Madison is the president of the GSA, and the club you suggested I'd go to. I emailed hir and ze suggested that we'd meet for breakfast to talk things out before I got to a meeting."

Elliot took a huge gulp of coffee to make sure he heard Tony right on something, and then he recited the observation, "You used gender neutral pronouns."

"You know what those are? That saves a lot of explaining, only Claris was able to understand the concept when I first met her," Madison laughed.

"Yeah, we have a friend who is both and neither male or female," Elliot explained, he couldn't believe he told someone that wasn't Claris about NiGHTS. People will think he's crazy if they knew he had a friend he only sees in his dreams, "but anyway, when is your next meeting?"

"Tonight," Madison answered, "It's every Tuesday from 8-10."

"Great," Tony exclaimed, "and thanks for meeting with me, I'm feeling much more comfortable about my sexuality. A bit uncomfortable about my Christian parents, but I'm glad I get support here at Twin Seeds University."

Madison winked at Tony, "and if you need a boyfriend, I could set you up with one of the boys at the club. I bet plenty would like a muscular boy who plays basketball."

That made Elliot a tad uncomfortable. Not because Madison was playing matchmaker, but the thought that since Elliot had to reject him, that Tony will go for someone else. Elliot took a deep breath. No way was Elliot jealous. It was Tony that should be jealous of Claris; Elliot was the one with the significant other. "What ifs" went around into Elliot's head as he thought about these concepts.


	3. Chapter 3: Alliance

Reala Again

Chapter 3

By the time Claris answered Elliot's text about meeting with him, he was in the middle of Psychology class. It wasn't until 12 in which Elliot saw the text and was able to answer it. They decided to meet at five, since it was after Claris' work, and after Elliot's Memoir's class. Elliot has read the chapters to the book for the class. He didn't like it too much since he didn't know too much about Malcolm X, but his professor promised him that the conclusion will have Malcolm X have a great epiphany and will wrap up the book nicely.

Perhaps Elliot should write a memoir about finding himself like Malcolm X did. It's just that Elliot hasn't come up with his epiphany yet. Elliot sat in the hallway waiting for his professor to get to class. He saw Tony.

Tony gave Elliot a wave, "Hey, Elliot, did you get the email from the professor? He was sick."

"Oh," Elliot stood up, "explains why no one was here."

"So, I saw that drawing you drew in a dream last night," Tony mentioned, "only he looked nice and told me that I should tell my parents about my gayness."

"Was ze purple?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

Elliot scratched his head; he never knew that NiGHTS visited other people in dreams. Although Reala did talk about NiGHTS helping other kids defeat Wizeman. Elliot guessed that Tony was the next dreamer to be helped by NiGHTS. Elliot sure hoped this would be a positive impact. "So, since class is cancelled, want to study in the library together?"

"Sure, the professor said to read the next five chapters in the email." Tony told Elliot. Spoiler alert, Malcolm goes to jail."

"For drug use?" Elliot asked.

"No, for burglary." Tony explained, "The trial was racist about the whole thing."

Elliot went to Grinders where he saw Claris with an apple. He wondered what the apple was for, perhaps a reference for Claris' art.

"Look Elliot, I drew another tattoo," Claris showed Elliot a butterfly on the apple, "since apples have skin, I can practice with the pen without any permanent damage on a human." Claris was an apprentice for a tattoo artist. A member of Claris' band was a tattoo artist who took Clairs as an apprentice when she saw Claris' work. Claris wasn't a girl for school. She often goofed off until the last minute and got bad grades because of it. She worked at McDonalds for a few months, but didn't really like working there. Claris was laid off because she was still in high school, and they had applicants who were in more dire situations. Claris went to her band, and one of them worked at the coffee shop; Grinders and the other was a tattoo artist. Claris got jobs with both of them. Claris smiled at her apple, "I'm pretty good at it too. I can't wait to try another apple to practice."

"So are you going to have tattoos all over your body?" Elliot asked, "That would make you look cool."

Claris stuck out her tongue, "Since you'd prefer me with a lot of tattoos, I won't!"

"Right," Elliot muttered to himself, "Since you won't dye your hair blonde or get a nose piercing because I suggested it."

"I might," Claris wiggled her tongue around, "I just won't do anything because you told me to."

"Right, since you told me to continue dying my hair, but it's as black as night now," Elliot felt his hair. He used to bleach it and dye it blue. He often had blue hair in his dreams, but he liked his natural color to keep professional for college. Of course Madison's hair is purple, but ze is probably someone who will always have fun colored hair.

"So you better get some of that foamy hazelnut coffee." Claris looked at the counter as the two baristas were talking. "Although I heard this café has toffee now. Maybe you should get a pump of that with your hazelnut."

"Did you order yours like that?" Elliot asked.

Claris shook her cup, "that's what's inside."

Elliot ordered his Cappuccino with hazelnut and toffee and got it quite quickly. Elliot came back to Claris' table and mentioned, "So I'm going to GSA tonight."

"Gay Straight Alliance?" Claris gasped with excitement, "I missed those things in high school; it was the best part of school in general."

"Want to come with? I don't think anyone would mind if an outsider came to a meeting."

Claris squealed, "It will be like old times."

The meeting room had a series of chairs set up in a circle. Madison was there with a short girl making a knot bracelet with purple, pink, and blue strings. There were a group of guys talking to each other about the Gamecube. Elliot liked video games, and the Dreamcast wasn't doing so well so Elliot was thinking of getting another system. Elliot came up to the guys to ask some questions.

Yet Claris came up to someone else, "Madison! I knew you'd be there!" Claris gave Madison a hug.

Madison blushed really hard she faced the girl next to her and said, "This is Claris, she spunky girl in my band."

"Yeah, I'm pansexual like Madison!" Claris explained.

Elliot was hearing Claris as he talked to the guys about these new consoles. Elliot felt kind of silly for not recognizing the leader of the GSA as the bass of the band. The purple hair and the blazer were recognizable.

Tony walked into the room and approached Elliot, "I see you're here already."

Madison then called for the meeting, and everyone sat down on the circle of chairs. "So we have some new members today. We have Tony, Elliot, and Claris."

"Well, I'm just visiting, I don't go here," Claris said.

"I'm helping out my buddy here," Elliot exclaimed, "but I'll stay around since you guys are cool."

Tony looked down, "I just realized that I'm gay. I told my parents earlier and they were totally cool with it. They're just worried about me never getting married."

"Don't be so sure," the girl making the bracelet said as she mentioned the state where they live, "Massachusetts is Gay Central with how Boston is and everything. Massachusetts will probably be the first or second to have gay marriage. It's only a matter of time and energy from our protests."

"I'm so going to Boston once I graduate," said one of the guys, he was skinny with a pair of thick glasses "it also has a better game community."

"You play sports?" Tony asked the boy.

"If you count Unreal Tournament," the boy shrugged, "but I love NBA Jam."

"I love NBA Jam!" Tony smiled, "that's what got me to play basketball."

"You're awfully open minded," the boy laughed, "maybe you should teach me!"

Gosh, it seems like Tony is hitting it off with that guy. It wasn't flirting, but Elliot knew it could turn into something more. Elliot looked at Claris who was eyeing Madison. There seemed like a conflict of interests. It wasn't like Elliot feared loneliness, Elliot just feared uncertainty.

Elliot was in a building with artwork on the walls that are similar to Elliot's drawing style. There was a tap on Elliot's shoulder and Elliot looked back to see the usual red and black jester. "Oh, hi!"

"So I was talking to Jackle in Nightopia," Reala mentioned, "ze has seemed to have interacted with Claris which is why ze quit being a nightmaren."

"You think you're going to rebel if you talk to me too much?" Elliot asked, worried.

Reala shook hir head, "not at all. Jackle got too connected to Dreamers after talking to Claris. I like seeing them in pain. I just know I can get connected to you, because I can't give you the anxiety that I usually do."

"That's settling," Elliot was of course sarcastic. He looked at the walls of the walls. They looked kind of like comic books. Elliot read a lot of Archie comics in his early to late teens. That would include to Sonic the Hedgehog comics. Elliot had felt a connection to comics. They made a lot of story that wasn't there before.

"Do you want to draw comics?" Reala asked.

"Gosh, I don't know what I even want to do, I wish I did know."

"Well, do you have artistic visions of work like Claris does?"

"No."

"Do you want to make a lot of money?"

"Not really."

"Do you want to help people?"

Elliot paused. Maybe he did want to help people. Elliot wanted to help Tony with his sexuality and to get a boyfriend, even if it made him jealous. Elliot wanted to help Claris with his dissatisfaction with her last job, but couldn't. Elliot guessed that he wanted to help people. Just how would that equate to other majors?

"Well, Good Morning."

Elliot woke up. It was Wednesday, and Elliot had German class pretty soon. After German was Drawing. Elliot suddenly thought about his psychology class, and if psychologists can do art in a way. Elliot guessed he can't do art and help people at the same time. This makes choosing a major even harder.


	4. Chapter 4: Mix?

Reala Again

Chapter 4

The Magic Pickle Fairy

Elliot was drawing some fruit in his drawing class. Elliot has gotten better at drawing, and was his favorite class. Elliot may want to major in art, but he remembered his discussion with Reala about how he wants to help people. The building in his dreamscape maybe complete, but Elliot is far from grown up yet.

A man with thick glasses and skinny jeans sat next to Elliot, "so are you bi or what?"

Elliot looked at the man, only to realize that he was the guy who was talking to Tony at the GSA meeting. "Oh, no, I'm straight. I just like helping friends get the proper support they need to be happy."

"Aw, that's nice," the man smiled, "are you sure you aren't bi? Tony could use a boyfriend like you."

"I have a girlfriend; she came with me to the meeting. She doesn't go to TSU, but she works at Grinders and is an apprentice at the tattoo parlor called: BoDy iMaGe."

"Oh, that girl! She's cute! I hear a lot about her from Madison. I kind of feel bad for Madison because no one will date hir due to hir gender. I'm gay, so I wouldn't want to date someone who is a woman as much as being a man. Julia is bisexual, but she has a girlfriend in New York City from a science camp. Madison wants to date someone, but she doesn't have the options."

"Meh, I don't think we need boyfriends or girlfriends. If someone happens to love someone, they should take the next step."

"Unless if that someone is dating someone else," the man mentioned.

"Unless if someone is dating someone else," Elliot confirmed.

"I guess Tony is up for grabs?" the man asked.

Elliot blushed, "yeah, of course. He's a really great guy, and it might help for him to date a guy."

"Yeah, he's really good looking! I could go for a nerdy jock." The man laughed, "Kind of an oxymoron, isn't it?"

"Not necessarily," Elliot mentioned, "I love Basketball and Sonic."

"And Sonic playing basketball?" the man teased.

"He'd be good at it," Elliot shrugged.

Elliot saw an empty table at the library and sat at it. It's studying time!

Elliot opened up his Psychology textbook to read the next chapter in order to know what will be discussed in class. Chapter 3 was on the sleep cycle. There was stage 1, which is the awake like sleep, then stage 2 which is sleep spindles when a person loses sense…. Elliot got to the last stage which is REM, or Rapid Eye Movement which is when the eyes rapidly twitch and creates dreams. Elliot wondered how the eyes twitching connected to Nightopia. Did people seriously think that dreams come from the human imagination?

Then the textbook got into Carl Jung and Sigmund Freud. They both analyzed dreams that connected to the psychological state. Elliot knew that these two men were analyzing people's nightopias. NiGHTS did say that Nightopias were created by the dreamer. There was a ruler of Nightopia, but she has nothing to do with the creation of Nightopia and slight alterations of Nightopia. It is also the case that there are more Nightopians than the little creatures that run around the dreamscape.

Elliot drew a picture of NiGHTS on the margin. NiGHTS was created for the fear of people, but ended up helping dreamers instead. Elliot wondered if there are Nightopians meant to give positive feelings to people, but give them nightmares instead. Elliot colored in the tassels of NiGHTS and added some make up. Oops, looks like that's a Reala picture instead.

Madison walked by and waved to Elliot. She looked at the newspapers, took one, and then sat with Elliot. "Oh, I love psychology! Double Bud Community College had very good intro classes, how was TSU's?"

"I'm learning a lot from mine," said Elliot, "Um, I think I may want to major."

"You seem unsure," Madison frowned.

"I want to do art as well," Elliot mentioned.

"Nothing's wrong with taking art classes and studying psychology," Madison shrugged, "I'm studying Early Childhood Education, and I'm studying music and poetry as electives."

"Right, since you play guitar at a band."

"Bass to be exact," Madison mentioned, "Sonia, Beat, Claris, and I are in the band for fun and for a few more bucks in our pockets. If we wanted to do more, Beat could sign us a record deal."

"But isn't it hard to get a record deal?" Elliot asked.

"It's easier because Beat is a producer," Madison laughed, "Claris is the only one with potential, but she doesn't want to separate from us. There is also a far chance from success after getting a record deal. It's her choice not to go beyond in her singing."

NiGHTS would be very disappointed if ze knew that Claris will never be a star at singing. Just as much as NiGHTS' disappointment of Elliot not thinking he would make it to any Division I teams. Just like Elliot is satisfied with playing basketball for fun, Claris is satisfied with singing for fun. Neither Elliot nor Claris will be famous for what they love best, but they will be happy with doing what they love best for the enjoyment of doing them.

Elliot continued reading his textbook, and Madison continued reading the newspaper. Elliot made a few highlights and margin notes. Before Madison left, she took out her cellphone, "can I have your number?"

Elliot wrote down his number on a Post-it Note and gave it to Madison, "would love to talk again."

Elliot knew he was dreaming again. He was on a seaside beach, and it was much emptier than usual. It was also more relaxing. Golar, a Nightopian that Elliot knows walked over to Elliot, and he picked the Nightopian up. Splash Garden had a lot of Nightopians due to Elliot visiting the place often. It was a fun and easy area to fly around with NiGHTS.

Elliot saw a jester from a distance. Elliot wondered if it was NiGHTS or Reala, so he ran over to the jester to see who it was. It was Reala. Elliot was excited, since he has a lot of questions.

"In a dream I can see, you are not far away, anytime anyplace, I can see your face. You are that special one I have been waiting for, and I hope you are looking for someone like me." Reala's voice sounded devious, yet that's why it was beautiful. Reala turned to Elliot, "I've been waiting for you."

Elliot let go of Golar, "yeah, I was wondering about the Nightopians. I heard there are more than these little guys."

"It works like the Nightmaren, three ranks, and many different tasks. That's why NiGHTS can be a Nightmaren working for Nightopia, and I can be a Nightopian working for Nightmare."

"Wait, what?" What Reala had just said was kind of unbelievable.

Reala sighed, "Did NiGHTS tell you anything about us?"

Elliot shook his head, "No, not really."

"Well, I have to bid you good morning. I'll tell you some other time."

Elliot woke up again. It happened to be an hour before the alarm had to ring. Was Reala hiding some information? Elliot thought that since he was up, he might as well go to his Psychology professor's office hours after he eats some breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5:Decisions

Reala Again

Chapter 5

The Magic Pickle Fairy

Elliot took a granola bar and a hazelnut coffee from the Dining Hall and walked over to the Psychology department where Professor Erikson was sitting as he drank a latte from Grinders and worked on a crossword puzzle.

Professor Erikson had brown short hair and dressed in a sweater vest and slick black pants. If Elliot could add glasses, he would look like a stereotypical nerd. Yet what Elliot really recognized was the Grinders cup, "hey, my girlfriend works there!"

"Did she have blonde ringlets?" Professor Erikson asked.

"No, its pink hair in a ponytail," Elliot mentioned, "she's hard to miss."

"Oh, yes, she actually made the drink for me. She's really quick!"

Professor Erikson always seemed like a human being. Not like Elliot's other professors aren't human, but Professor Erikson talked so much about his personal life, that he really knows him. It's strange, since Professor Erikson barely knows him. At least Professor Erikson knows that Elliot's girlfriend works at Grinders.

"I just want to talk about my thoughts on my major."

"What is your major?" asked Professor Erikson.

"Undeclared," Elliot said, "And I'm a sophomore."

"So you still have the rest of this semester and next semester to decide," Professor Erikson mentioned, "now is a good time to think."

"I was thinking about majoring in psychology," said Elliot, "But I also want to do art."

"Art Therapy?" Professor Erikson asked, "Is that what you want to do?"

"What is Art Therapy?" Elliot asked.

"It's when a therapist uses their client's art to analyze their mental states. It's actually a really good way to figure out the issues that clients have, as well as helping heal them through expressing themselves."

"That's really fascinating, is there any way I can learn more?"

Professor Erikson took out his schedule book "let me email Rhonda Tailor and send you a carbon copy of the email, she's an art therapist who you can possibly shadow."

Elliot smiled, "Thanks!"

Elliot was really into a discussion in his psychology class about dreams. It seemed to be his level of expertise.

Memoir class was okay. It was mostly his classmates criticizing the legal system, and how Malcolm's case of being educated in prison was not like most cases out there.

Elliot walked out of class with Tony where they were going to basketball practice. When they got changed, they saw the man with thick glasses.

Tony waved his hands, "oh, hi Finn!"

Apparently his name was Finn. He was wearing sweat pants and a Mega Man T-shirt. "Hey! I thought that I should try the intramurals!"

"Awesome! I could teach you the moves!" Tony smiled.

"And if you don't mind," Finn mentioned, "would you like to see a movie this weekend?"

"Yeah, sure!" Tony said, "I would like to see Lord of the Rings."

"Me too!" Finn smiled, "I heard it's really long, but so epic!"

So it was done. Finn had asked Tony out for a date. Guess Elliot couldn't date Tony. Not like he was attracted to men anyhow. "Wait!" Elliot called out.

Finn and Tony looked at Elliot, "What?"

Elliot blushed so hard his entire face was red, "never mind."

"Hey are you jealous?" Tony asked, "Because it's nothing official. Finn and I may hate each other after the date."

"But he has a girlfriend," Finn mentioned, "but maybe you guys should become an open relationship. I know it'll make Madison happy."

"I guess I'll discuss it with Claris," Elliot said, "wait? Does Madison like Claris? Does Claris know?"

"Oh, Claris knows about Madison," Finn laughed, "Madison told Claris, but Claris didn't want to break up with you."

Wow, Claris wouldn't break up with Elliot for someone as awesome as Madison. Maybe Elliot should be thankful for Claris. Claris is really a cute, creative, and nice girlfriend; Elliot shouldn't risk anything for this girl.

The team got to the court and started playing. Finn wasn't very good at basketball, and their coach was helping him out. Elliot would probably guess that Finn may end up on the bench, or be in charge of water. Finn fell over while trying to shoot a basket, and Tony ran over for his help with the first aid kit. Finn had scraped his knee, and Tony got a large band-aid on his knee.

"I guess I'll just watch and learn for the rest of the day." Finn said.

"As long as you don't give up, you're doing better than me!" Tony gave some encouragement to Finn.

"But didn't you start playing at age eleven?" Elliot asked.

"Beginners have the start somewhere," Tony said.

It bugged Elliot that Reala had mentioned that ze used to work for Nightopia. So was Reala really not a nightmaren? It bugged Elliot even more than Tony's date with Finn. At that night, Elliot didn't even see any nightmaren, but rather, the queen of Nightopia.

This queen had pink hair and a pink dress. "I am Illumina, the queen of Nightopia."

She looked just as large as Wizeman, but much less intimidating. It is apparent that Illumina doesn't create as much as Wizeman, but she does more commanding. Dreamers have the ability much more powerful than Illumina or Wizeman, and have much more potential depending on the dreamer. "Why are you here?" Elliot asked.

"There are two Dream Creatures that are quite unusual that you wanted to know about, and are smarter than your average Nightopian or Nightmaren."

"Who do you mean?" Elliot asked, "Are there more than just Nightopians and Nightmaren?"

"It is a constant battle between Wizeman and I in order to remain the balance between light and darkness. It is also a stressful battle between the dream worlds. It isn't good for the mental state, and we both needed help."

An image of Wizeman and Illumina shot energy out of their hands and joined together. "So we banded together to create two creatures to aid us in our battle over the dreamers' mind and territory. One will be Nightopian, with some Nightmaren, and the other will be Nightmaren with some Nightopian.

The energy formed two jesters like creatures. One of them was red and had a colorful face. The other was purple and had a black and white face.

"I took Reala to aid me in my battle. Yet Reala didn't do a very good job at communicating with my nightopians."

There was an image of Reala giving battle plans to other dream creatures, but the Nightopians shook their heads. When the Nightopians left, Reala buried hir head onto the table. It seemed like Reala was crying.

And Wizeman took NiGHTS, who once had fun tormenting the dreamers for their power, but stopped being satisfied.

Then there was an image of NiGHTS commanding some nightmaren to give scary images to a teenager being abused by his girlfriend. Then suddenly, the child stated to cry. "I know it, there's something wrong with me!"

NiGHTS stopped dead on hir flight. NiGHTS commanded the nightmaren to stop. "No, there isn't. I know Dana is a good girl. She would never hurt you."

Elliot saw the boy's face, it was a younger Tony. "I know. That's what's wrong. I don't love her, and I don't know why. She is sweet, smart, amazing, but I just don't love her."

"Then don't date her," said NiGHTS. NiGHTS snapped hir fingers and an image of a girl who was probably Dana appeared in front of them. She said, "I understand, we can still stay friends."

"She probably would say that," Tony perked up.

That was when Reala appeared, "hey, kid, let's get out of here. Dana is a good girl, and she would never hurt you."

"I know," Tony perked up and pointed to NiGHTS, "he helped me out a bit."

"A nightmaren helping a dreamer?" Reala sneered. "Then that means I can do this!" Reala snapped hir fingers which made the girl start to yell at Tony.

"I can't believe you want to break up with me! I have done nothing wrong! You need a good reason for us not to be together!"

"No!" NiGHTS whined, "We need to make him satisfied with his feelings." NiGHTS snapped hir fingers and Dana hugged Tony.

"It's alright, we'll be the best BFFs, and not be my BF."

"Oh, right, said the Nightmaren!" Reala mocked to NiGHTS.

"You were harming the kid yourself!" cried NiGHTS. Color started coming to NiGHTS' face, and hir shade of purple became brighter, "I guess I can be a Nightopian myself."

Reala's face became darker, and hir tassels became black as well as red. "And giving nightmares to dreamers is kind of fun. I'll take your job."

"And I'll take yours!" NiGHTS cried, "We can both do what we are best at!"

Illumina began to speak again. "NiGHTS was as much as a rebellious nightmaren as much as Reala was a rebellious nightopian. Wizeman was angry about the rebellion, while I am glad that Reala is satisfied with what ze is doing. Wizeman is trying hard to have both NiGHTS and Reala on his side, while I am trying to use NiGHTS to hir full potential. NiGHTS may not be successful now, but ze will be one day.

"And I think ze is." Elliot said, "NiGHTS met Tony again last week, and encouraged him to come out to his parents. Tony is very happy right now, and has a date with a guy!"

"As homosexuality has become more accepted in Waking World society, it has been easier to make our gay, lesbian, and bisexual dreamers happy. Because of people like you who help their friends, we've been able to create better Nightopias of our gay dreamers."

"Yeah, I can get very jealous, but it is best for Tony," said Elliot, "I just didn't realize that until now."

Then there is your new friend, Madison who isn't accepted as a bi-gender individual. Society doesn't understand that there are more than just two genders. Wizeman and I find the concept of gender too complicated to even give genders to our creatures. Humans still don't even get it, and they have a lot of genders. Someday, Madison will be accepted for who ze really is as someone who is both male and female."

"I will help Madison someday, just as I helped Tony." Elliot looked up and smiled, "I know what I want to do. I want to help people discover and accept who they are."

"Then you think you should major in psychology?" Illumina asked.

A voice boomed through the room, "good for you!" Reala flew into the room and bowed to Illumina, "greetings your majesty. I see you have shown who I truly am to The Perfect Dreamer."

"How could you even want to harm dreamers?" Elliot asked harshly.

"Don't be angry at Reala," said Illumina, "the Dream Worlds need a balance between dreams and nightmare in order for it to remain in its state. Wizeman wants supreme powers over the worlds, and I want balance. Reala understands this, and is preventing Wizeman from having complete control over the Dream World."

Reala started picking at hir yellow claws, "and I do a fine job if I say so myself. It's NiGHTS that doesn't understand the concept."

"NiGHTS is a nightmaren, so of course not. Ze will understand one day, and will be much more powerful because of it, so watch out."

Elliot started hearing a knock on the door.

"You better get that!" Reala said, "Seems like an opportunity."

Elliot got up and answered the door. Elliot thought that his roommate forgot his key again, but it was actually Toby and Finn. They both looked really out of it, and Finn had a six pack of beers in his hands.

"So, we really want to do it," Toby explained, "but Finn's roommate practices abstinence and won't let him, and my roommate thinks guys doing it are gross. Can we do it in your dorm since your roommate is never here?"

Elliot, who wasn't drunk, raised his eyebrow, "there is the factor of me not having the room and being the middle of the night."

"You forgot to explain that we want you to join us," Finn yelled out, "it will be awesome."

Well, there was the fact that Elliot had a girlfriend that he hasn't had sex with yet. Then there was the fact that this will be a three way. Then there was the fact that both of them were drunk, and intoxication does not equal to consent. "No, you guys should just go to bed. You aren't in a state to make good decisions."

"Aw you're no fun!" Finn yelled out, "I thought you were fun! You draw gay jesters and stuff, they're fun!"

"Go to sleep! I have to wake up early to finish up a sketch anyhow." Elliot slammed on the door. Elliot had hoped that they didn't remember any of that.

Elliot went back to sleep, and saw Reala and Illumina having tea.

Reala was caught surprised, "Wow! You went back to sleep?"

"It isn't morning in Twin Seeds yet," said Illumina.

"Technically it is," said Reala.

Illumina rolled her eyes, "don't listen to hir. You made a good decision."

Elliot nodded his head, "I probably have." Elliot kind of knew how to go on with life. He knew he wanted to be with Claris, even with his desires for Tony, and he knows what he wants to major in. Life is good.


End file.
